


Defend and Support

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: Reaper76 Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel stands up for Jackk, I am hopefully going to finish this, M/M, it's totally not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Jack is on the chopping block after the Uprising and for once he is at a loss on how to get the UN on his side. For once, Reyes knows just what to say to get them to follow him.





	Defend and Support

Getting involved with the Uprising was a mistake, and it was one Overwatch was currently paying for. How Jack managed to stand in front of diplomats with a straight face and calmly defend his actions Gabriel did not know. Their involvement was partially his fault, partially Jack’s good idealism and wanting to help.

He scanned his eyes around the room, knowing that Jack wasn’t going to simply win their hearts over. Eventually, he glanced at Ana who met his gaze and gave him a small shrug, this was also out of her element. Jack had to do something big, to win them over. They weren’t invited, and were very clearly told to not to from the UK government.

“You barred me from bringing in the recruit who moved me. Still, you were asking her to sit here and train where she really didn’t have to as she has already mastered controlling the Chronal Accelerator, and watch as people she knew die because of the Omnics? The Crisis wasn’t that far ago, she still vaguely remembers it. This was still her generation. She joined Overwatch the same reason I did, that Gabriel did, that Amari did.

“Now you’re saying that we are in the wrong after we saved a world leader, and stopped Null Sector? This isn’t the UN I wanted to work with, the UN I work with wants to help people.”

There was a quiet wave across the meeting room. No one was moved. This was bad. Director Petras was frowning, and his body language was closed off. Gabriel knew how to read people, he had to do it with what he was working with. He frowned and looked at Jack who was stealing a glance at the Blackwatch director who slightly shook his head. Jack opened his mouth slightly to inhale to cover-up the whispered “Fuck” he received from the information Gabriel was giving him.

Gabriel leaned toward Ana. “Petras isn’t happy,” he said quietly. “I think we’re in trouble.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Ana whispered back. “We did what we found to be right, we saved those people. Petras and Morrison are stuck with the Red Tape.” Gabriel nodded and crossed his arms and looked at the director, trying to read him.

“Strike Commander Jack Morison. You expect us to let you off the hook because of a little heroism? The Prime Minister does send his thanks to your team, but you went against not one, but two direct orders to not get involved with London. One from me, but one from the Prime Minister. Yet, you ignored both of them.”

“For the people!”

“For your hero complex!”

Jack stood there blinking at the director. He scanned the room, trying to see who he could win over. Even his not as astute eyes could see that he wasn’t going to win anyone over. Gabriel knew this and more as well.

“Well, Morrison if you have nothing to say-“

“He might now but I do,” Gabriel said before he could stop himself and think through what he was going to say. Jack turned toward his husband sharply as Reyes stood up, his scarcely worn Overwatch uniform conforming to his figure as he took Jack’s place at the podium. “I had an agent take a forced ‘vacation’ in London to see what the news reports weren’t showing us.” There were exaggerated finger quotations around the word vacation. “Then the London Time kid gave her story to Jack, the hope and genuine want to do good reminded Ol’ Jack Morrison of himself.

“Look back at the Omnic Crisis, look at what SEP did to us, look at what the world asked of us. The world didn’t ask for a hero, the world asked for help. That’s what the people and omnics of London wanted against Null Sector. Due to Overwatch’s involvement we saved millions of people, and by standing here looking us Crisis Vets in the face and tell us that we were in the wrong is like saying ‘Fuck all of those people on the ground dying.’ How are we expected to go back to Watchpoint, look our fellows in the face and say that the UN didn’t want us involved to the point they wanted people to die? We can’t.

“Everyone in Overwatch joined because they wanted to make a difference. They joined because yeah they wanted to fuckin’ play hero but ya know what? Who the fuck cares? Yeah Overwatch is a PR nightmare right now, but what is one thing we have always strived to do? Keep people safe. We saved London, and you’re pissed because of that because we broke your dumb rules? I did that 100 times over in the Crisis, how is this different?”

“We’re in a time of peace Reyes,” Petras responded.

“Clearly. With Null Sector taking over London and almost killing Tekhartha Mondatta, who has been nothing but a beacon of peace for the Omnics to make positive relationships toward humans with. That doesn’t sound too different from the beginning of the Crisis, but I mean if you want to chance another Crisis I am not going to be one to stop you.” Gabriel shrugged and turned to leave. He paused and looked back at Petras and smirked. “Also, you better count your stars I was more than happy to step down as Strike Commander Director Petras.” With that Gabriel walked away from the mic and patted Jack on the shoulder.

The blonde had a look in his eyes that said he couldn’t believe Gabriel just did that. Gabriel simply winked at him as he sat down and put his hands behind his head as he looked Director Petras in the eye and gave him a look that just challenged him.

Another reason Director Petras gave the job to Jack, Gabriel was a wild card.

\---

Jack pulled Gabriel’s shoulder as everyone left the meeting, they’d managed to hold off the UN from demolishing Overwatch yet again, and it wasn’t the boyscout of Overwatch vouching for it. The underdog of Overwatch turned toward Jack.

“Thanks, for back there. I thought I was toast,” Jack said. Gabriel smirked.

“You were. I just saved your ass, and all of our asses at the same time.”

“Oh shut up, I am complimenting you.” With that, Jack moved and hugged Gabriel around his neck and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s as he felt hands on his waist.

“Get a room you two,” Ana said with a bored sigh as if she was babysitting two children instead of her superior and equal.

“What? We’re celebrating!”

“You’re getting hard-ons in the hallway. Think of the children.”

Just to spite her, Gabriel pressed Jack against the wall, and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was the first week of school and I only got a lot to write like half the days. I have started day 2, and will update that when I get done with that, but for now I am going to post what I have done. Maybe eventually I'll get to the rest. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [Tumblr,](http://www.caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com/) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/CaliginousZack) [ and Twitch.](https://twitch.tv/caliginousconfused)


End file.
